


The Adventurer Returns

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Welcome Back Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: Yancy and Illinois share a long history. Ever since they met as cell mates during Illinois's short time at Happy Trails Penitentiary, they've stayed together. Even when Illinois was released and ventured off once more into the wild, the two stayed together. Even when Yancy would stay behind bars, afraid to step into the outside world, they stayed together.And it was times like this when Illinois would make a quick break-in to Yancy's cell to make love to him, to remind him how much he still loves him, Yancy's reminded they'd stay together for awhile.
Relationships: Illinois/Yancy
Kudos: 43





	The Adventurer Returns

**Author's Note:**

> illiancy is a good ship that needs more attention :( also yancy get out of prison u gotta be free sometime smh my head
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

“You dumbass!” Yancy rushed to hide Illinois from the nearby guards, pushing him into his cell, knowing the guards never checked for him in here. Hell, the moment they could leave their cells in the morning, Yancy was gone. You couldn’t keep him in there if his life depended on it.

Well, unless it was for one certain thing.

“Oh, someone’s been feisty since I last saw you,” Illinois smirks. stealing a kiss from Yancy. Passionate, romantic, his hand losing itself in his slicked back locks of hair, groaning at the taste of black coffee on his lips.

“Well yeahs, it’s been months. That’s not the point--” Yancy pants. the kiss nearly taking him out. How did this bastard have such soft lips after spending months in a jungle?!

“The points is youse nearly got caught, I told you if youse gonna sneak in, you oughta go the way I showed youse. Not this adventurer bullsh--”

Illinois walked into Yancy, the two near the back of the cell, pinning him down, the natural scent of the outside world on him, his knee in between Yancy’s legs, nudging against his slowly hardening cock.

The prisoner couldn’t hold back the groan, it’s been too long since he’s seen his boyfriend. Too long since he held him, since he kissed him, since he...

“You know I can’t keep my hands off of you when I visit,” Illinois’s accent drawls through Yancy’s head. Nearly hypnotizing. His hand gripping his chin, making him tilt, looking straight into his eyes. “It’s been months and months without you, babe. I get real lonely without you by my side. Some nights I just couldn’t take it, remembering you, your lips, your body...”

Illinois wastes no time, leaning forward with another passionate kiss. Groaning deeply, Yancy finally giving in, thrusting slowly against Illinois’s knee. Heart pounding as he feels the other open his mouth, deepening their kiss. Open mouthed, tongues dancing against each other. Yancy nearly driven drunk by his need to feel his most favorite person in the world against him again.

“Fuck...”

“Yeah, we finally will,” Illinois chuckles, low and deep, “C’mon babe, let’s get a move on here before your cellmate makes it back.”

///

Their clothes still stayed on, Yancy holding his shirt up by biting down, exposing his chest and throbbing cock, his striped sweats folded neatly beside them, rolling his hips back against Illinois’s hard cock in between his cheeks. 

Illinois kept his shirt open, his cock the only thing peeking out from his pants. Biting his own lip, his hands roaming over Yancy’s hip, over his thighs trembling above him. His eyes wide, shining with adoration for the man above him. Smiling as he tilts his head to the side.

“Babe, fuck...” Illinois groaned, “no matter how many times I see you above me, it still takes my breath away...”

Yancy leaned forward, smirking back as he lays over the adventurer. His voice low, accent heavy, “no matter how many times I see youse, I still get nervous,” he chuckles, reaching around to hold Illinois’s cock in place, his hips lifting up, his own member drooling pre cum down Illinois’s flat stomach.

The two crashing their lips in a deep kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths, as Yancy finally sunk himself down onto Illinois’s cock. The slick lube making him slide down each inch at an even pace. Nearly knocking the wind from his lungs, finally, finally, being filled again. Feeling Illinois moan, their kiss deepening, his ass finally sat fully on his cock. Breaking the kiss, panting softly.

“You’re beautiful.” Illinois moaned, his hands gripping Yancy’s ass, lifting him up with ease, “so fucking good to me, babe...”

///

Yancy was thankful this cellblock was empty, every other inmate during whatever they do in the late mornings. His thoughts soon replaced with the mere pleasure he felt as Illinois fucked into him, holding him tight, hips thrusting up into the heat of his body, pre cum making a mess of his pants as he fucks his lover nice and hard.

“So good to me, so perfect for me,” Illinois continues to sweet talk, Yancy’s back arched, eyes barely open as his moans loudly. Each thrust of Illinois’s thick cock hitting his most sensitive spot head on. Each thrust up into him nearly driving him mad, pleasure shooting up his spine as he’s fucked.

“Youse feel...hah,” Yancy laughed, biting his lip as Illinois drags Yancy down, biting down his jawline and neck. The smell of sex filling the cell, “feel so good in me, God, youse feel so fucking good...I missed youse so much...”

Illinois slowed this thrusts, fucking into Yancy with harder movements, his cock deeper than before, letting the other roll his hips. His inner walls tight around his thick shaft, rolling his hips slow, his own cock leaking down Yancy’s front.

“I missed you more, babe, all I could think about was you,” Illinois continues to kiss and bite down Yancy’s neck, his heated breath making the prisoner shiver under his hold, continuing to rock down on his cock, “every cold night in my tent, every early morning, every hike, every climb, all I could think of was you, fuck, I missed you so so so much. I missed us so much, I love you--”

Yancy reaches forward, grabbing Illinois’s face, catching his lips, a deep passionate kiss. Just as romantic as the ones they always shared when meeting again.

Until Yancy raises up, and slams back down on Illinois’s cock, riding him fast and hard, Each hit to his sweet spot making him see stars. Illinois arching into the kiss, grabbing Yancy by his hair, groaning as their bodies rock into one another. The all familiar heat building in them both.

“I love you, Love youse so much,” Yancy groans in between kisses, “love youse, love your body, love your voice, love everything about you.”

Illinois grips Yancy’s ass, spreading him wide, groping his cheeks as Yancy continues to fuck himself on his cock. Their bodies hot to the touch, just barely at the edge of their orgasms. The bunk bed above them shaking with their efforts, the two completely focused on one another’s needs.

“Can’t hold back, gonna fucking--”

“Cum with me,” Illinois kisses him once more, bucking his hips up to meet Yancy’s drops on his shaft. His hand moving from his soft ass to his cock. Clumsily jerking off the prisoner in time with his thrusts. So close, each call of his name, each deep kiss, each thrust and drop down on one another...

“Cum with me, Yancy, please babe, cum with me,” Yancy growls, kissing Yancy with all he’s got, “please babe, just please cum with me! Please, I need you, babe, please!”

With a shout, Yancy slams back down on Illinois’s throbbing cock, the two breaking their kiss, Yancy arching up as he shouts out Illinois’s name. Eyes closed tight, his cock spurting cum across Illinois’s exposed stomach and chest. Completely lost in his own pleasure as he still rolls his hips on Illinois’s cock. FIlling him up with his hot white cum.

And yet, Illinois -- in his own longing orgasm, can’t take his eyes off how beautiful his lover looked. Completely satisfied and spent, Illinois couldn’t have found him more beautiful.

///

“...I love you.”

“Youse told me at least 4,000 times.” Yancy laughs, the two snuggled under Yancy’s sheets. The cellblock still empty as can be, the nearest guard nowhere within earshot nor sight.

“And I’ll tell ‘youse’ 4,000 more.” Illinois teased, bringing the arm squeezing him tight to his face, kissing his knuckles soft and sweet.

“...Illi?”

“Yeah?”

“...tell me about it out there, is it still scary?”

Silence follows the two, Illinois turning around to face Yancy, his expression a mix of nervous and sleepy. Of course he was, Yancy was always a blabbing mess before sleep. Even back when they were cellmates, Illinois remembers he’d speak whatever little thought passed his mind.

“Well, I’ll tell ya that the wilderness is probably the best place to be right now. Especially the mountains, I’m gonna be heading north after this. I know you don’t like leaving here...maybe we can try to go next time I visit you? ...Please?”

Another silence follows the two. Yancy sleepily smiles, pulling Illinois into a soft kiss. A kiss that seemed bittersweet, knowing once he wakes up, Illinois will be off in the world exploring once more. 

“...Yeah...I think I’d likes that, Illi...”


End file.
